


Give Me Every Little Bit Of Your Broken Heart

by dametokillfor



Series: The Declassified Romance of Agents Hart and Trevelyan [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart is insecure, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the dreams he'd had about James telling him "I love you", none of them had taken place in a taxi outside the shop on Savile Row. However all those dreams had generally resulted in a lot of athletic love-making, instead of Harry's insecurities cropping up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Every Little Bit Of Your Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a sequel to [When You Wake Me Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3545921), but can also be read as a standalone. 
> 
> Title from The Used's Give Me Love.

"I love you." 

In all the years that Harry had dreamed about James making that confession to him, it had never taken place in one of the taxis, outside the shop on Savile Row. Harry's not going to lie, his heart is soaring right now, he's disgustingly happy and could probably vomit butterflies. James' hand is gentle around his wrist, a little clammy, pulling him back after he'd made a move to get out. 

Harry looks back across him, James seems uncharacteristically nervous. He's half smiling, and his voice is shaky. 

"James?"

"I love you." James tells him, sounding more sure. He brings his hand up to his mouth, kisses the knuckles. 

Harry's been dreaming of this moment for the past seven years, and now it's here, his words and his body and brain are completely failing him. If any of their enemies had been looking for a weakness in the Kingsman, this would have been his. The love of his life, man of his dreams, telling him that he loves him, telling him _first_ that he loves him.

"You're not saying a lot." James says, "God, I've broken Harry Hart."

He says it in a light hearted way, but Harry can hear the nerves in his voice. Harry usually has a response to everything, has honed a dry wit over many years. Right now though, there's nothing he can really say which isn't going to come out like a strangled cry. 

Harry pulls his hand from James', slides his hands into James hair and rests their foreheads together. He's almost disgusted by how soft James has made him, how he's broken through all the walls Harry's built for himself over his years in Kingsman, and his strict, traditional upbringing. Harry's never felt so happy before, and it's almost crushing him with the weight of it.

Harry is suddenly very pleased that Merlin has sent a drone taxi to collect them from the airport. The high end hologram in the front of the car doesn't even flinch at the intimate display behind her.

"Harry?" James prompts, stroking his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Harry nods, "I love you, James. I think you knew that anyway, but..."

"Now you get to hear it back." James smiles, "You never expected to hear it back. Not from me. Jesus, Harry."

"We should go and see what Arthur wants." Harry says, pulling away. 

This is becoming uncomfortable, James is cutting too close right now, this is a conversation for another time. This is potentially a conversation that can be shelved forever, because as soon as Harry's insecurities come out, he and James are a real couple, and James can't be in love with the idea of him anymore. Harry's always felt the idea is more interesting than the real human side. 

James grabs his wrist again, pulls him back down, "Arthur can wait."

James flips a switch on the wooden panelling in front of him, and the windows of the car go dark. James then presses Harry back against the chair as he moves and straddles his legs. He takes Harry's face in his hands and looks him straight in the eye. 

"Harry, I love you." James tells him again, "More than that, I am in love with you, with everything about you. Everything. You're the most incredible man I've ever met. You're strong, you're smart, you're funny. You see the best in everyone, you bring out the best in everyone, you brought out the best in me, even before we became _this_."

James strokes his face, smiles at him, sweet and real and Harry's heart actually hurts with how genuine he looks.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I have never felt like this about anyone before, never been so in love with anyone, and you're going to have to get used to hearing it, because I am going to tell you every single day.

"I love you, Harry Hart. Always will."

Harry smiles back at him, rests his hands on James' hands. He's taken aback for a moment, by how honest, how real, how open James is being. How did he get so lucky?

"I love you too, James." Harry replies, after a moment, "I'm just being an old fool."

"Old? Really? After last night?" James leans in, pecks his lips, smiling against his mouth, "You're not old, darling."

James hands travel down across Harry's chest, slides under the dark grey suit jacket as he moves to kiss across Harry's jawline, over his neck. 

"Mm, think I can prove it before Arthur sends Percival looking for us?" James asks, pulling at Harry's tie. He nuzzles at his pulse and nips at Harry's throat. 

"No." A deep Scottish voice, that sounds suspiciously like Merlin, comes from the front of the car. The holographic woman behind the drivers seat turns around, looks at the pair of them, "Arthur is getting antsy. So put each other down, and get in the dining room."

"Merlin?" James asks, climbing off Harry's lap, "Can you... is there a camera in the drone?" 

"No, just microphones. Only I have access to them, so your secret is safe with me." The young, blonde hologram says in Merlin's voice, "For about 30 seconds."

Harry neatens himself up, runs his hands across his hair. He tidies up his tie, straightens his shirt, sorts out his glasses. He reaches across and tidies up James' hair, flattens his shirt and kisses James quickly again.

"Oh, and Galahad, Lancelot?" 

The pair of them look across to the drone, "Merlin?"

"Congratulations."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was set ten years before the movie, which is why I've played around a little with Harry's characterisation. He's younger, he's insecure, he's not aware of just how great he is. He'll also have just turned 40, and so would likely be a little insecure about that side of things as well, especially as James is a good ten years younger than him. 
> 
> In the film, younger Harry still seemed very much the same, which just seemed a little wibbly, as we all age and change and mature. Hell, Eggsy did over the course of the movie. 
> 
> So yeah, there's your meta.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), where we shall squee over all the things.
> 
> Do feel free to offer Harry/James prompts as well. I have one planned, but would love some more ideas!


End file.
